The use of hand held mobile stations for recording digital images has revolutionized the world. Similarly, conducting searches for information using mobile stations has greatly increased the speed at which hand held users can obtain information. For example, obtaining information while traveling in an automobile or walking on the street saves a significant amount of time and expense.
Combining the search function and camera function of a mobile station allows for a user to search based upon a digital image. Key words or other search criteria are extracted from a digital image, captured, for example, using the camera in a mobile station; and the search criteria are submitted to a search engine to obtain information of interest which is transmitted back to the mobile device and presented to the user.
Some systems for matching images taken with a mobile phone compare the images to images in a database. This allows users to quickly identify an object of interest. This system also uses key word extraction in order to search the database to identify an object.
These search techniques have processed still images. Modern hand held mobile devices often can also capture videos or “motion pictures.” However, the use of a hand held device to identify a video program, such as a movie or a television program, may require a more robust search method.